Remember Or Don't
by germanshepherd577
Summary: Sapphire Lynn Cross doesn't remember anything. All she knows is that she is a dangerous, killing machine of a werewolf and that her life just got saved by... Derek Hale! Derek Hale X OC. Rated T for minor suggestive content, mild language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**(I am writing a new story! So this is totally not relevant to the show. OC is named Sapphire Lynn Cross. Anyways, my other story is not going to be continued for a long time, because I just got a new idea for a story whilst browsing through this one realllllyyy awesome story called "Lupine." I've been reading it for three hours straight! This story is in the setting of season 1, but it is in no way the same? Good? Good. Hope you love it! BTW, yea, my character is a wolf, just like the last two girls in the stories I wrote last... Yup, hope you love it! Song for this story is "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato.)**

* * *

_What the holy hell?_

Where was I?! I didn't remember anything, but I knew this wasn't where I lived. Last thing I remember, I was running through the woods and I fell, then... Something shot me, or stabbed me, or something! I don't know. I tried to turn over and inspect my surroundings, but a fire ripped through my collarbone and I cried out, clutching my shoulder. God, I was a mess!

"Good, you're awake." I hadn't noticed anyone was in the room with me. I whipped my head around and went slack-jawed. There was (no exaggeration) the most gorgeous man on the face of the earth staring down at me. He had jet-black hair that was perfectly spiked at the front, grassy green eyes that my breathing cut short. He had a strong jawline lined with a handsome, five 'o'clock shadow. He was so heart-stoppingly handsome that I forgot my own name. No, literally, I didn't know my own name. All I remembered was that I could turn into a giant killing machine. Like, I could become a giant, black wolf in seconds, and I could rip his throat out if he tried anything.

How comforting

"Wh-who are you?" I stammered, my heart racing as I struggled to sit up. Why wasn't I healing?!

"More like who are you?" Senor Hunko asked me. I struggled to remember... Nope, nothing there. I honestly couldn't remember anything!

"I-I do-don't know..." I whispered, shaking my head. Hunky-man arched one dark eyebrow and I sneered at him. I wasn't in the mood to be messed with right now. When he began to walk toward me, I seriously got thoughts that I shouldn't have been thinking at that time. As if they had a mind of their own, my eyes traveled from his face down to his chest. A white cotton t-shirt was stretched tightly over what I imagined was a lot of muscle. His wide shoulders were covered by a leather jacket and I blushed suddenly, as he was staring point-blank at me, and I was checking him out. I refused to allow my eyes to go any farther and I glared up at him.

"Maybe I can jog your memory?" Hunky asked and I quizzically arched an eyebrow. He approached me slowly, as if I was in any shape to beat this guy up. Tentatively, he put a hand on my shoulder. I fought the urge to slap him.

"Get on with it." I snapped, rolling my blue eyes.

"I'm going to say a word, you say the first thing that you think of." How cliché. I scoffed and shifted uncomfortably. He got the message and took his hand off my shoulder.

"Okay, go ahead." I muttered, wishing I could just remember everything, heal and leave.

"Woods."

"Running."

"Running."

"Danger."

"Pain." I snapped back at him, my eyes flashing deadly gold. If he noticed, he didn't make a scene about it.

"Fine... Running through the woods, danger, pain..." He combined all my answers and I sighed, not knowing what to say.

"Um... H-hunters!" I whispered, looking down at the floor.

"Hunters... Arrows?"

"Heat?" I answered softly. One thing I did remember was being hit with what felt like a flying ball of fire. The hunky guy was silent for a few minutes. I wished I could figure out how to read his emotions, but he seemed pretty good at blocking them off.

"Hot." He suddenly spoke up, making me jump.

"You!" I blurted. I slapped a hand over my mouth and Hunky was smirking, quite smugly if I do say so myself. And I do.

"Oh really?" He replied cockily and I allowed my eyes to flash luminescent amber. I bared my fangs and growled at him.

"You did that on purpose!" I snarled, shoving him with my one good arm.

"Maybe I did." He snapped, his grass-green eyes turning deadly blue. I scrambled backward and stared at him in horror. He was like me? Explained a lot.

"Back to former topics. I need your name." I snapped, regaining my pride and glaring at him.

"Derek. Now you need a name..." Ha, I need a name. What am I, a stray puppy he found on the side of the road? Before I could retort with some snarky remark, he cupped my chin in his rough hand. Slowly, he tilted my head up, down, left and right.

"Get off me." I said snidely, although why I didn't slap his hand away, I don't know.

"Sapphire. Sapphire..." Derek muttered and I arched an eyebrow. The look on his face said everything. _Don't ask questions. _I chuckled as he began muttering random, incoherent words under his breath. How I came to receive the name I received, I don't know.

"Sapphire Lynn..." I whispered. Derek looked at me, his expression puzzled. I shrugged, and agonizing pain ripped through my collarbone.

"Cross." He finished for me.

"Cross?" I asked, and he pointed to a scratch on my temple, it was shaped like an X.

"Sapphire Lynn Cross. Great, now you have a name." I smiled and flopped back down on the dusty sofa. Pain, again, spread throughout me and it was so bad that I cried out, my eyes flashing. Derek was by my side in a moment and he was peering down at my collarbone. I studied his serious expression. My eyes travelled from his dark lashes, down to his jaw and then, to his lips. God, what was wrong with me?! Before I could stop myself, I brushed his stubbly face with the back of my hand. He jerked back in shock and I bit my lip until I tasted blood.

"Dere-" Said man cut me off mid sentence and I glared at him.

"You hungry?"

"Uh... Yea?" I answered, surprised by the random outburst.

"You... Uh... Stay... I'll bring back something to eat." Without waiting on my response, Derek turned and left. I was alone, again...

* * *

**I know, it was horrible. It'll get a little better in the next few scenes. Sapphire and Derek get a little angry, things spiral and well... You'll see.**


	2. Another person? How lovely

**(Forget what I said last chapter, about them getting angry. I have a better idea. Everybody knows how Derek can be all smug and cocky? We are about to get a whole new meaning of smug and cocky. Song is "I hate everything about you" by "Three Days Grace". BTW stop saying I stole the story. I'm not kidding, I honestly don't read fanfiction, I write it. Very, very seldom have I ever actually read a Derek Hale fanfiction. The only ones I ****ever**** read were Joker by Jackieoh {I think she deleted it :( it was a great story} and Lupine by... I forgot her pen name. BTW, I changed my mind and this story will somewhat relate to what is happening in season 1, but Sapphire isn't always going to be directly involved. I wanted to give a shout-out to my new friend, Jackieoh and thank her for the AWESOME banner! Go read her stories people, she is awesome! Song for this chapter is One More Night by Maroon 5, because all of that tension in the Jeep! Poor, clueless Stiles.)**

* * *

After maybe an hour, Derek returned with four paper bags in hand.

"Get your ass up. You can't stay here, neither can I." I wasn't focused on his deep, husky voice. I was focused on the delicious aroma coming from the paper bags he was juggling. Slowly, I climbed to my feet. My shoulder hurt so bad that I bit back a scream. When I walked past him, I also passed a mirror. I studied myself closely. I was wearing a shirt that was so badly shredded, there really wasn't a point in wearing it. I also had on a pair of wrinkled, bloody denim short-shorts. My face was littered with bloody scratches and my hair stuck out at all angles. I look like I'd just been through hell and back. I limped through the rest of the house, sniffing my way until I found the door.

"Derek, what are we doing?" I asked as we walked out behind me and shoved one of the bags into my arms.

"A... Friend of mine is picking us up and taking us back to his house. Hunters will be swarming this place soon. Eat." Derek replied coolly, taking a bag for himself and setting down the other three. When I opened it up, my face broke into a smile. The bag was _piled high_ with cheeseburgers, french fries and more cheeseburgers.

"Derek! How'd you know that I was this hungry and... Do all the bags have this in them?" I squealed happily, unwrapping a cheeseburger and stuffing my face. Derek chortled and I brushed crumbs off my face. Derek unwrapped a burger of his own and ate it more... Gracefully, let's say? What? I haven't eaten in two days, you can't really blame me! I reached into the bag and shoved a handful of fries into my mouth. Again, I was starving. The salty, golden fries made me rather thirsty... As if reading my mind, Derek chucked me a bottle of water. Instead of catching it, it bonked me on the head. I glared and tossed a fry at Derek. Didn't exactly get the response I was looking for. Derek whirled and flashed his blue eyes blue, baring his fangs.

"Knock it off!" Derek snapped, flashing his eyes once more.

"Hey don't flash your eyes at me!" I snarled, flashing my own by mistake. The porch went silent until I heard the sound of a motor. My head snapped up, causing immense pain to flood to my collarbone. I gasped and fell backward slightly. Derek arched an eyebrow at me.

"We'll fix you up later..." He muttered, starting on a second cheeseburger. Why not now?! When a sky-blue, rusty, dented jeep pulled into the drive, I growled and threw down the bottle of water.

"Who's he?" I whispered, fully ready to go full-on killing mode.

"You'll meet him. Grab your food, we need to go." Derek replied, standing up. I jumped to my feet, flinching in pain as I did so. Derek helped me down the steps. Suddenly, a horn honked, scaring me and causing me to stumble. I waited to hit the ground, but I never did. I was being held up by two leather-covered arms. I struggled away from Derek and continued to the car. I fearlessly opened the door and the driver whipped around.

"You aren't Derek!" He shouted, doing some twitchy thing with his neck. He smelled strongly of Adderall.

"No, I'm Derek in a women's body. Duh I'm not Derek! By the way, you might want to lay off the Adderall." I chirped sarcastically. The kid was around my age, I could tell.

"Oh my god! What happened to... That?" The kid pointed at my collarbone and my gunmetal-blue eyes turned to bright amber.

"I got shot, dumbass." I snapped, baring my sharp fangs. Big mistake. I felt dizzy. Blood rushed to my head and I clutched my skull, growling.

"Oh my god, please don't die in my car!" The kid yelled and I climbed (uh, more like fell) out of the side of the car. My stomach churned and I vomited up a disgusting black goo. My whole body was stinging now and I heard a loud buzzing. Someone was holding me up and saying something, but I felt like my lungs were closing and I gasped madly, clutching at whoever was holding me up. The buzzing began to close out everything and I clapped my hands over my ears, but it only got louder. I coughed up more of the black gunk before everything went dark...

* * *

_I was running through the woods, in my wolf form. I could hear yelling behind me and arrows whizzed past my head, so close that I felt each one brush the fur on the top of my head. I looked behind me and flattened my ears against my skull. Hunters. Suddenly, my paw caught on a root and I stumbled, and eventually lost my balance. My head slammed against a boulder and lights exploded behind my closed eyes. I rolled down a large slope until I finally landed in a pile of fur, sand, dirt and rocks. I could hear talking and someone was walking around me. I snapped my jaws blindly and they chuckled. _

_"An actual wolf, we got a lucky find boys!" A women called out. I bared my fangs and glared up at her. She had brown-blonde hair and looked to be about in her mid-twenties or thirties. She aimed a silver gun at me and pulled the trigger. Agonizing pain exploded in the bones right above my shoulder. I howled in pain before I passed out..._

* * *

"She isn't waking up!" The kid again. I snapped my eyes open and sat up, gasping. The buzzing was still gone and I was in so much pain, I wished I was dead. I saw a pair of familiar (and gorgeous) green eyes were worriedly looking down at me.

"Derek..." I murmured, brushing his face with the back of my hand. Even with my blurry vision, I could see the shock written on his face.

"Stiles, get her in the Jeep. _Now_." Derek snapped at Stiles who lifted me up. I glared at him and slurred out some words that were barely audible.

"No. Put. Me. Down." I slurred, grabbing at his arm and kicking wildly. Stiles looked to Derek and shrugged, dropping me to the ground. I am a werewolf, I usually have pretty good balance, but today? Not my day. I swayed like I was drunk before collapsing to the ground. Well, almost. I caught myself at the last second and lurched into the "jeep" Derek had called it. Was that a type of car? By the way both men looked, I had the sense to keep my trap shut. I shakily buckled my seatbelt, my vision swimming with black dots and flashing lights. No. I wasn't going to let some hunky... Hot... Amazingly annoying _guy_ help me. I hated having help. I really did. But, of course, it wasn't like I had much of a choice. Ugh. Derek climbed into the car, sitting beside me. Stiles got up front and started the car. When the radio suddenly blasted loud-n-clear into my sensitive ears, I cringed and clutched my already-hurt head. Derek put his hand on my leg, looking at me like he was concerned. Ha, funny. Wait a minute. His hand, it was on my pretty-much _bare leg. _I snapped my head up, trying to glare at him. My eyes widened and I looked back down at my leg. Derek's claws were pressing into the skin around my inner thigh and I shivered. When Derek dragged his hand down my leg to my knee, I whimpered, not entirely from pain, but partly. He had left deep, bleeding claw marks. I flashed my eyes, glaring. I hated him, I really did. But he was so damn good-looking. Me and my conflicting emotions. Derek looked from his claws, to my leg and back again. The pure horror his expression held was shocking. I held my head again when the car started. _God my head. _All those cheeseburgers weren't a good idea.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked me, reaching out. I shied away from his hand and shook my head.

"No...I feel like death." I whispered, rubbing my eyes.

"You look it." Stiles commented from the front seat. I didn't have the energy to even growl at him. Oh, but Derek did. A loud snarl echoed through the car, causing me to grab my head.

_"Everybody shut up."_ I demanded, wishing the bullet had killed me. The car went silent. I shut my eyes, bearing the agony. In less than thirty minutes, Stiles had driven us to what I assumed was his house. I clambered out of the car, not able to hold my stomach anymore. I, once again, vomited up a mixture of slimy black gunk that caused Stiles to yell out.

"How am I going to explain that to my dad?!" I rolled my eyes, but when I heard Derek's pounding heart, I looked up.

"Mistletoe. That burger you ate had mistletoe."

* * *

**(*Quiver* PLEASE DON'T SHOOT, I'M INNOCENT! Not really, I left you guys on a pretty awesome cliffhanger. Jk. Well, I did, but you guys saw it coming, didn't you? No? YAY! Hehehe, how'd you like that little twist? TTYL my awesome porkchop-ducklings.**

**Yea, I went there.**

**Mwahahaha.)**


	3. We have to get the bullet out now!

**(Oh no! She was poisoned! Yup. So what did you guys think of that little Daphire scene? Full credit to Jackieoh for the pairing name :D You da bomb gurl! I don't know what song to put for this chapter cuz, I haven't written, nor have I planned it out. It's like, I plan out the first two chapters, then I hit a blank. By the way, if anybody was a fan of Love Bites, let me know before I delete it so you can read it one last time. Hurry, cuz soon enough, Derek and Star are about to become HISTORY. I honestly am ashamed of that story. I was in the fifth grade... DON'T JUDGE ME! JK! I'm in 6th grade now and I'm the same age now as I was then...My birthday is coming up, so for ya judgers out there, :P. JK JK! I had a cheeseburger, I. AM. HYPER! Yes, for all you people who have an awesome sense of humor, I checked the burger for poison first, lawlz. God, my head hurts. I know how Sapphire feels now, ouch! I just made a harlem shake video with just me, and it was really, really funny. I fell down. My friend MIGHT post it on her YouTube, but idk yet. It was basically me jumping around my room with a hat pulled over my face. Funnier than you might think. Honestly, I might post it on my Pintrest. Then take it down one day later after you guys have seen it :D JK. Made some corrections in the last author note of chapter 2. This chapter will lighten up the harsh mood with tons of Daphire fluff and a pretty funny scene with Stiles, Derek and Sapphire! I finally picked the song! Ow... I just yawned and I hurt my jaw! No, that isn't the song, it should BE A SONG! Okay, sorry, you guys are probably like SHUT UP SHEPPY GET TO THE DANG STORY. Okay song is "Troublemaker" by Olly Murs ft Flo Rida. DID I MENTION I am working on a Jackson X OC? SHOCKER RIGHT?**

* * *

Damn all. I got poisoned. That is just the highlight of my day. Wait a minute. If someone poisoned the burger... They knew about me and Derek.

"We need to get in the house!" I growled, looking around and sniffing the air. I didn't see nor scent anything, but I still wanted inside. Stiles looked as shocked as I felt. Derek, eh, mutual. As I realized the true direness in the situation, my legs turned to jelly. My knees buckled under me and this time, I actually dropped to the ground. Derek roughly yanked me to my feet and practically dragged me inside, pulling on my bad arm. I didn't have the strength to snap at him, and if I had enough strength to slap that smug look off his arrogant face, beats me. When I tried to climb the first stair and yelped, Stiles turned to glare at Derek. He returned a glare of his own and yanked my good arm, tugging my more gently.

Still rude.

After stumbling, tripping and some rather, _interesting_ curse words, we had finally made it into Stiles room.

"We need to fix that arm." Stiles pointed at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, just get Mr. Grumpy Pants off me!" I snapped, slapping Derek with my good arm. He sneered at me and shoved me onto the bed.

"Don't underestimate your place with me." He growled, clenching his fist.

"How much you charge for a ride on your mood swing?" I replied sassily, flicking my hand. Derek muttered some words under his breath that I don't wish to repeat. I stuck my tongue out at him. I looked over at Stiles' alarm clock, it was about 6:45. Stiles left the room for a few minutes and returned with scissors, tape, towels and tweezers. Oh heck no. Nobody was pulling a bullet outta my arm. But, of course, Derek decided to make the decisions for me.

"Stiles, you hold her down, I'll get it out." How typical. Stiles went behind my, placing a towel under my shoulder. He placed one hand on my good shoulder, the other on my arm.

"So... What do I do?" I questioned nervously. This was going to hurt like hell.

"Shut up and Stiles, hold her down, if she moves and I mess up, it could lodge that bullet and then..." Derek trailed off and picked up the tweezers. Slowly, he began to push and pull at the skin around my wound. Nope, nope this wasn't happening! Sapphire Lynn Cross was not dying today! I fought against Stiles, holding in screams of pain. It was agonizing. My eyes flashed and I snapped at Stiles hand. As soon as my pain began.

It got worse. Derek yanked the dreaded bullet from my shoulder and I screamed, my claws digging into Stiles' hand. The boy yelped and blood dripped down my side. By the time the surgery was finished, it was late. Stiles went to the closet and pulled out two sleeping bags. I snatched one from him and spread it onto the floor. Derek did the same. I lied down on top of mine and stared at the ceiling. By the even strains of Stiles' breathing, he was asleep. Derek was too. Except he was snoring. Loud. I picked up my pillow and smacked him in the face with it. He shot up, glaring at me. I hit him with it once more for good measure. The look on his face was PRICELESS. He had this strange look, like I had gone completely mental. I began cracking up, clutching my stomach. God, he looked so funny.

"Shut up!" Derek snapped, which only spurred me to laugh harder. Derek put one hand on my neck and the other over my mouth. I was still laughing. I went speechless at his next move. He grabbed a pillow.

And he hit me with it. My silence didn't last long. I began laughing harder than ever. I retaliated by hitting him with my own pillow. Just as Derek raised the pillow to hit me again, STILES' PILLOW came flying across the room.

"SHUT. UP!" Stiles yelled. I contained my giggles and eventually, at some point, I fell asleep.

GUYS! I am updating this on my phone! That's why this isn't in bold! Yea, ON MY PHONE! Shocked? Scroll down and click "desktop or tablet mode" on the homepage. HOORAY! I'm grounded and I'm probably NOT doing any more chapters for today. Mostly because I'm not sitting for two hours and typing on tiny phone keys, with my thumbs bent. It killed me to write this. Hope you guys keep reading, read and review and always be a pork chop-duckling!

mwahaha.


	4. Can this get any worse? Yup

**Hey guys! :) so the police-chase scene is from that one episode (idk what it was) where Derek was getting chased by police cars and he did that thing where he ran and then a car pulled out and front of him and he like, slid on his hip and turned and ran? Go on YouTube and look up "10 reasons to love Derek hale" and watch it. You'll know what I'm talking about if you don't already. I HAVE NOT seen the episode, sadly. I started watching Teen Wolf in season 2 and stopped for a while after "Ice Pick" because I was in 4th or 5th grade and my parents thought it was too "mature" for me. I did see some of the episodes from season 1, like Night School (My first episode, I got me HOOKED)**

* * *

Footsteps. I heard footsteps. My bad arm had been wrapped at some point during the night. Someone had been wrapping my arm, physically touching me and I didn't wake up and bite their head off. Some werewolf I am. The footsteps were getting closer. I shook Derek and he sat up slowly, shaking his head.  
"What's goin-" I cut him off by pressing a finger to my lips and pointing at the door. We needed to leave, now. It was still dark, who was walking around the house at this time? Stiles' dad, probably. See, being an idiot, one of the perks of losing your memory. Ugh. Derek stood up slowly then helped me up. What a gentleman. I considered jumping out the window, but with my shoulder? Nah, too risky... Well so was going out the bedroom door, but still! I walked carefully behind Derek, being sure not to step on his feet. Just as I thought we'd be able to get out okay, Derek tripped over a stack of books. The books clattered to the floor with a bang! Derek also went flying into the wooden door, which caused another sharp, piercing noise. We were dead. Abandon all caution, run! Too late. The door slammed open and I jumped back. There, in front of us, stood Stiles' dad, pointing a gun at Derek. I could take out this guy in one punch, but it was Stiles' dad, and Stiles seemed like a nice kid.  
"Put your hands where I can see them!" Papa Stilinski shouted. Derek raised it hands, I kept mine at my side.  
"Whas happen?" Stiles woke up groggily. His dad paid no mind to him.  
"Derek... Run on seven..." I whispered so only the werewolf next to me could hear.  
"What? Why seven? What about ten or one?" Derek asked. I held in my exasperation and began to count backward from ten, loudly. The plan was, Papa Stilinski would probably think we were running on ten or one. Then, he make a break for it in the middle, he'd never see it coming.  
"Nine! Eight!" I yelled. Both men looked to me like I was crazy.  
"Seven!" I screamed, grabbing Derek's arm and pulling him along beside me. The cops were going to be along here soon. And if the cops sounded the alarm, so would the hunters. I heard yelling and thumping behind me as I dragged the heavier, more muscled Beta behind me. Ha, that's a tongue-twister... Hmm, I could be doing that with-NOPE! Not going to think about making out with Derek during a life-or-death, hunters-going-to-find-us situation. We sprinted out of the house and hid behind it. I listened carefully and I could hear Stiles' dad talking to someone.  
"Dispatch 17. We've got a 459S, a 594 and a 417 down at my house. Looked like 2 teenagers." Papa Stilinski spoke to someone through something, I don't know.  
"What'd they look like?" Crap.  
"One was a girl, she had really, really tangled hair and her shoulder was wrapped up. The other one was a young man, dark hair, leather jacket, pretty tall." Yup. We dead.  
"I'll send it out. They won't get far, there's cops everywhere tonight. We'll make sure their caught."

Four hours later, I had got my ass thrown into a holding cell. Unless I could break out and by some miracle, bust out Derek too, well, we were stuck here. It was totally Derek's fault we were in here anyways! Alright maybe it was a little bit of me too, but MOSTLY DEREK! So it went down like this...

"Shut up! We're not auditioning for a broadway musical!" Derek snapped, turning around to glare at me. I halted my singing but when he turned back around, I began again.  
"OOOOHOOHHHH WALKING DOWN THE ROAD! Yea, doo doo da doo da dee dooooo walkin' down the rooaadddd!" I finished my song with a flourish of my hands. The mistletoe was effecting me like a drug. It was making me all high! Oh my gosh... Hehehe... Derek and I were alone... In an alleyway! I could totalllllllyyyyyy start making out with him right now! Should I? Gosh his muscles... I. Want. Those. Muscles.  
"Excuse me?!" Derek shouted, turning and looking at me like I was crazy. Oops... I might've said that out loud.  
"Did I say that out loud?" I questioned. Derek nodded his head.  
"You're practically high on poison. Just try and stay quiet, you won't remember this by tomorrow, hopefully." Remember. I wouldn't remember it. Yea, I guess I wouldn't.  
"Of course. I'll just lose all my other memories like I lost everyone else! I mean, my family could be dead! Or looking for me! I could... I could be anything and we don't know what I am! I... I want to remember, Derek!" I wailed, throwing up my hands. Derek shook his head.  
"Maybe you-What's that?!"  
"Sirens." Two police cars came flying around the corner. Derek and I jumped up and sprinted for our lives. The wheels of the cars squealed and I smirked. They thought they could catch two werewolves? Ha! Red lights and sirens blared behind us. Okay maybe this would be a little hard. Derek was pulling slightly ahead of me, but I caught up in the nick of time. We broke around a corner into an empty lot. Well, we thought it was empty. A police car screeched to a stop in front of us. Just when I thought Derek would run right smack into the thing, he slid on his hip and kicked off the ground with one foot. Still sexy. Even in a situation where we could go to jail for breaking and entering, then running from cops. I was a little less graceful than my fellow werewolf companion. I slipped, stumbled and went flying off after Derek. First mistake. Second was ignoring Derek's command for me to shift and ward off the police cars. Shoulda done it! I continued running after him. My worst mistake was yelling at him to make a left. He did, so did I. The cars weren't fast enough. They zipped past us.  
"GO!" I screamed, motioning at him. Did I mention I made a 4th mistake? I forgot they had dogs. Derek and I ducked into a dark corner. I stood out a little more than him. He crouched and pulled me into his chest so I was concealed. That's when the barking began, and it didn't stop. I could smell the reek of the dogs as they neared us. Then they were upon us, barking loud enough to shatter our sensitive eardrums.  
"Don't. Move." Derek whispered. He was so close to me that his lips brushed against the outside of my ear. Nope, nope NOPE! Not thinking about... Making out with Derek... While being chased by cops... That's new. The officers found us. Stupid dogs. Derek was hauled away into one car, I in another. Why we were being arrested I don't know. Running from the cops? Being accused of breaking and entering? I don't know.

And that's how I ended up with my ass in a holding cell, stuck with some chick who's ex-boyfriend was stalking her and they both got into a pretty physical fight and each claimed the other one started it. Wow, I wouldn't want to cheat on her! I was more worried about Derek. I paced in the cell, Derek on my mind.  
"What's up?" My cell mate, Sasha, asked me. She was actually a really, really nice girl. I hoped she got out of here and nothing bad happened to her.  
"My friend... He got arrested too..." I murmured, sitting down on the hard, steel bed.  
"Oh... What happened?" Sasha asked, looking over at me. I smiled half-heartedly.  
"I can trust you? You can't tell _anybody_ what happened, I need to deal with it on my own." I asked and demanded, looking her dead in the eyes.  
"Course."  
"All right then. Well, I kinda lost my memory... I forgot everything... Then my friend, Derek, he saved my life. And his friend took us to his house and we got caught and we ran away and now we're in jail. Sapphire isn't even my real name. Derek... He g-gave it to me. I don't remember anything except... Nevermind." The first words out of Zasha's mouth made me wish I'd never said anything.  
"You like em?" She asked, arching a thin, dark eyebrow at me. I shook my head. Derek could be close to us. Wait! He might be able to hear me! Or smell me, or something! I needed to know I was okay!  
"Sasha. Just assuring you, I'm not crazy. I'm about to do something that'll make me look it." I took a very deep breath, assessing the scents. Smelled like, drugs, blood, salt, pine, steel-PINE! Found him. Now if I could hear him!  
"What are you doing...?" Sasha questioned. I chuckled.  
"If I told you, you'd think I was insane. You don't want to know. I'm about to do something more crazy. You might want to put that pillow over your head for a while. It's going to get loud in here." Hopefully, Sasha wouldn't figure out what I was. I had to find Derek, I just did. I tilted my head and released a long, mournful howl. Derek's instincts would have him respond in some way. If we couldn't communicate through words, we'd have to use wolf speak. God, we were so going to a mental hospital. I waited, and waited. Kept waiting. No response. I put my head in my hands and I was just about to howl again when I got an answer. It was better than my own howl, I was _envious_.  
"What the hell was _that_?!" Sasha screamed. I turned and smirked at her.  
"I'm a little different than most people..." Derek and I had communicated, now we had to get out of here. The look on Sasha's face was a mixture of awe and pure fear.  
"What are you doing?" Sasha asked. I laughed and rolled my shoulders.  
"I'm about to stage a jailbreak."


End file.
